


Blood for Thoughts

by Astray



Series: Blood for Blood AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Republic Commando Series - Karen Traviss
Genre: Ace Jango Fett, Gen, In which Walon is a vampire, Vampire AU, Walon wants him but knows better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astray/pseuds/Astray
Summary: Jango has had it with Walon not feeding properly. Being able to go several months without blood, even if it is possible, doesn't mean he has to.In retrospect, he could have thought about it earlier.





	Blood for Thoughts

Jango was not stupid. He was many things, but not that. Again, it was common knowledge that Walon was not human. And that if there was word for what he was, he never shared it. But in Basic, the word was vampire, and it was often enough to get people to scram when Walon got somewhere. It did not mean that Walon could not eat or drink - it just meant that he needed blood to live, as opposed to survive. And while he had never been really beefy, or tanned, Jango was fairly certain by now that Walon’s complexion had something to do with the fact that he was not feeding. He had dropped hints - as a leader, Jango was not keen on having any of his officers kicking it because they would not eat. That was ridiculous. But the records were clear: Walon was not feeding. And it was getting on Jango’s nerves like few thing could. 

After putting Boba to bed, Jango went out looking for him. The guy was always more active at night, and it made Jango wonder, not for the first time, when did he sleep. Although again, he could make an educated guess: never. Or power naps. Or maybe when Mird got to brood for some reason and would flop on top of him. Good luck on moving a strill when it has decided that you were a good mattress. 

True to form, he found Walon in his quarters, working, a big thermos of caff nearby, three pads, and more papers. 

“Shouldn’t you be resting, Alor’ad?”

“You’ll ‘alor’ad’ me when you take your own advice.”

Walon looked back at him, his gaze steady, and it gave Jango the opportunity to actually look at him. The fangs were discreet, but made to look more prominent, although whether it was because of the lighting or because Walon had started to dry up from not eating was a mystery. 

“You’re right and I kind of hate you.”

“No shit? When’s the last time you’ve fed?”

“Lunch.”

“Walon…” And maybe he was using his ‘my bullshit-o-meter is going off’ Dad voice, but damn it, he was getting really done. 

It seemed to have an effect, though, because Walon visibly deflated, and let out a sigh, as he rubbed his eyes. He sounded exhausted. And Jango could not blame him. Yes, he was the toughest ass when it came to training, bordering on sadistic - even when, like Jango, you knew why Walon did it. But he was running himself into the ground as well. 

“Give me a moment, why don’t you.”

“You need to feed.”

“Thank you for this invaluable piece of information I could not have worked out on my own. Perhaps you also have an idea as to how I am supposed to, without harming anyone else on site because to be honest, I tried Kaminoans and it was a complete failure. They taste horrible.”

“You could have asked me.” He had not damn clue why he would say that but it was true. He would gladly help Walon getting back on top. From his expression, Walon was not happy about it.

“No. We tried that, in case you’ve forgotten.”

“You didn’t feed. Not for lack of trying.”

“It wasn’t right.”

Okay, Jango was not expecting Walon Vau of all people to look like he was having a meltdown, but there it was. The man was shaking his head, and was on the defensive. Jango sighed and went to sit with him. He poured himself some caff and drank from Walon’s mug. He waited for Walon to speak again. They never really talked about that time. When Walon had found him on that freighter. Good that it had been him, otherwise Jango would have had to fly that pile of scraps to Florrum or wherever. And he had been glad to get the Hell away from that place. Walon had helped him get back on his feet. And maybe that why neither of them mentioned it. Because they had seen each other in a different light. More vulnerable. And it did not fit in with their public persona. 

Eventually, Walon spoke again. “I won’t take anything from you.”

“I’m offering, so you’re not taking. Just accepting. Who else could you ask? Skirata?”

“Touché.” For all that Walon had been the one recommending Kal Skirata to Jango, the two got along like a strill and a nuna. Not well.

“What could happen? You can’t drain me, could you?”

“Nope, it’s not that.”

Jango sighed again. Getting through to Walon was like talking to a wall. And on Kamino, he was pretty sure the walls did listen. 

“Hey, I did document myself early on. And if it’s the ‘feeding is often tied to sex’ part that bugs you, I’m good with it.”

“Jang…”

“Oh come on, I’m not blind. I know you’ve been after my dick for nearly two decades, and in case you’ve forgotten, I’m still capable of making my own decisions.”

“You’re the worst.” 

Jango knew he had won - Walon was smiling, even if it was small and probably more self-deprecating that it should, but it was something. “And you need to feed. Come on. Don’t make me order you around.”

“You can’t possibly-”

Jango did not want to pull that card because he knew. He knew that Walon would not disobey him. And it made him feel like shit to do it because it was denying him a good chunk of agency. But he needed to feed. Walon stared at him and it seemed like they were on the same wavelength. 

“Fine. But on one condition.”

At this stage, Jango was willing to grant him anything, which he did.

“If you get uncomfortable, want me to stop, if it’s too much or anything - say it. I’ll probably notice on my own, but-”  _ But I have to trust you not to be a stupid self-sacrificing ass because I’m really not worth it.  _ Jango had gotten good at reading between the lines. 

“You have my word.” 

 

Jango moved to the bed - and sure, it was probably a bit much, considering the circumstances, but they were not doing that on the floor, or on chairs. And Mird’s nest was a no. He took his shirt off, letting Walon decide how he preferred to proceed, and sat down, waiting for him. Walon followed, and seemed on the verge of saying something. Jango tilted his head to the side, in a silent invitation.

“It’s going to sound terrible, but if you knew how often I wanted to get you right there.”

“It sounds terrible, and I’m pretty sure I know.” He patted the bed next to him. “Come on.”

Walon walked towards him, and it was nowhere as predatory as Jango expected. Hell, he walked soundlessly, and slowly, as if in a daze. Like he could not quite believe it, or was trying too hard not to pounce. It was hard to tell in the dim light. But low lights seemed fitting anyway. Walon sat down, thought for an instant, and asked if it was okay if he removed his shirt. It was fine. Even without the implication of the undressing, it put them on even grounds.

“You can choose your spot. I don’t mind.” He half-expected Walon to go for his wrist, but the tension spiked, and maybe he would not. The air was charged with some kind of electricity that made it almost tangible, and for one moment he thought Walon was touching him. But it was just his hand hovering his skin, up his shoulder. Jango never expected Walon to be so careful, but he was no fool. Walon knew more about Jango’s rotten past than any living individual currently on Kamino. It was still odd that a man considered to be cold, ruthless, and absolutely uncaring, was practically gentle. Although Jango appreciated it - he could tell from his own heartbeat, the way his body was coiled, that he was nervous and needed the soothing. His mind had come to terms with the situation, but apparently his body had to catch on. 

“I won’t break if you touch me.” And maybe it was an invitation to more, but he was not going to take it back. Walon needed to feed, and Jango had difficulties imagining how he planned on doing so if he kept him at arm’s length. Walon’s handwas cold, but the way his calluses brushed Jango’s skin gave an illusion of warmth. Fighting hands. Killing hands. Just like his own, in a way. 

He followed Walon’s lead when he tilted his head back, and became gradually aware of how Walon had come closer to him, leaning into his space - and how he did not feel threatened by it. Even if he probably should have. Talking about apex predators right there. A sound echoing deep in his chest, until he realized it was Walon making it - like a purr, or a growl. Hunger. It was the sound of hunger. But Walon was stalling and Jango was brought back to that time when, in a similar situation, Walon had backed off. He put his right hand on the back of Walon’s neck, bringing his face closer. 

“Come on, Walon.” 

That seemed to do it. Maybe it was the commanding tone. Maybe it was the proximity. The bite was painful, but soon, the burning pain was replaced by warmth. Radiating under his skin as he felt the pull of Walon’s first swallow. It tugged at his heart like wires and it was not so bad. He did not let go of Walon, instead he curled his arms around him, bringing him closer. He could feel his blood being pumped out of his body, the pull bringing him deeper. And he lost track. How long. It did not really matter. His skin felt hot, tingling with sensation and he was highly aware of Walon’s skin against his, of the way his lips dragged on his neck as he shifted to find a better angle, fangs delving deeper and it stung, until a minute move eased that pain and all there was was warmth and Walon’s cool skin under his hands and arms and he was sinking. 

Walon felt warmer now, or maybe it was an illusion. Jango felt himself overheating, and light-headed. It was like floating, in a haze. Or cushioned by something, but - Walon’s right hand stroked his side and the sensation expanded as if the expanse of his skin had suddenly gotten wider. That sensation drowned all the rest for an instant, right before it receded, replaced by a sharper pull at his neck and it overwhelmed the rest of his body. 

It was like being underwater and having parts of your body being exposed to air - your skin more sensitive, the air carrying its own weight, soothing darkness. And still that thundering sound that could be his blood rushing through his body, or Walon’s. Hands he could not keep track of that left him exposed and hotter and maybe his temp was rising but it was dark and he felt heavy. Red at the edge of his vision but probably an illusion. 

The feeling of fangs retreating and the sensation going straight to his cock without warning. Bereft. The lingering warmth - Walon licking the wound and he could feel it sealed and it was almost too much. A light kiss. Words.  _ You’re the best I’ve had. _

“Not quite.” His words slurred and colliding and his jaw had a hard time forming them. 

“You’re right. But I won’t ask this of you.”

Jango opened his eyes, and was not overly surprised at finding himself lying flat on the bed, Walon propped on his elbow, watching him intently. Checking if he was alright. He felt too sluggish to move. 

“Can’t move.”

“Then don’t. I’ll get you something to drink and eat.”

He tried to glare at Walon but apparently he was doing a poor job because he was completely ignored. 

“You need to. I took a lot from you.”

“How much?”

“A bit less than half a liter, I’d say.”

“It was not enough.”

“It’s enough for now. Rest.” 

He left before Jango could make his case - and he had no energy to argue, or to follow him. He let his head fall back against the mattress. He felt oddly relaxed. Pliant. Like he was going to fall asleep, but his skin was still tingling. He tried to touch his neck, and let his arm flop back on the bed twice before he had enough strength to do it. He had dealt with severe blood loss before, but it never felt like that. Weak. But not being scared of what could happen. Brushing his fingers on the spot where Walon had bitten him, he shuddered. A ghost of the sensation that coursed through him when Walon had released him thrummed through him. Not that it was time to get embarrassed. They probably were beyond that.  

Walon returned with food - fruits, bless him, and meat, and other things. And water. Jango realized that he was parched. In other circumstances he would have been put off by how domestic it all looked. Although neither of them had feelings for each other - last he checked. Walon had admitted to wanting him, and he had always respected Jango’s rebuff. As for any emotional tie, there was none. 

He sat up slowly, his head feeling like his brain was sloshing around his skull. “You don’t eat?” 

“I already ate.” Walon motioned for him to eat, and Jango did not need to be told twice. The lights got a bit brighter, and he tucked in. Walon returned moments later with a datapad. From the way he kept stealing glances at him, he had to be monitoring Jango. Check if he was feeling woozy or anything. He felt compelled to tell him he was fine - and he was. 

“You need more.”

Silence. Walon was staring at his pad intently - so he had heard but preferred not to answer. He was not going to push it. Instead, he finished his food, and drank all his water. He felt much better, if still a little sensitive. He was very aware of the fabric of his pants. The crisp quality of the sheets. The faint heat from the heating unit that came in waves. He made to rise, and this got Walon’s attention. Even in the unforgiving light of the datapad, he looked less tired, not really younger, but definitely not ashen anymore. 

“Tomorrow?”

Walon shook his head. “Perhaps the day after, or even next week. I can’t risk weakening you. And besides, if I have a case of the glut now, I’ll get sick and that’s not the point.”

Jango smiled, and Walon did as well. It was alright. Although he had a hunch that the reluctance also had something to do with the proximity. He was not going to nag Walon about it. 

“Normally, it’s once a week, right?”

“Can be once a month, or less.”

“With all due respect, Walon, part of my job is to make sure you can fight. No more starving yourself, you hear? And if you don’t want to drink from me after a while, I’m okay with it as long as you have another solution. We clear?”

“Crystal.”

“Good. And get some rest.”

He left soon after, taking his plate with him. He washed it, put it away. He checked back on Walon - he was out cold. Completely. Jango reached for the command pad that dimmed all the lights. He deserved to rest. Mird was snoring softly in their nest. 

As Jango made his way back to his own quarters, he vowed to make sure his idiot Lieutenant ate properly because what kind of idiot was he to think he could starve himself while staying efficient? Jango was not blind and even if time changed people, Walon had gotten way too thin. Soon his  _ beskar’gam  _ would wear him. And if he had to give his own blood, so be it. It was a small price to pay for the one who had helped kickstarting his own recovery. 


End file.
